Too little, too late
by aliciaemilia
Summary: Is it too little, too late for Sasuke? One shot, slight lemon...SasuxSaku. And what is Naruto freaked about?


Okay I wasnt going to update anytime soon but when I was asleep the other day I was dreaming of Sasuke and Sakura. I remember my alarm going off and a song playing _"Too little, too late"_ by Jojo. I love that song and I hope you love this oneshot. Really tried in it...really I did!!! But I was mostly focused on Sasuke!!! I LOVE HIM!!!

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Naruto or Jojo...but I do want to sing like Jojo, I am trying after all. **

Special thanks to **PropertyoftheUchiha **for the help hahaha...oh and rakes are definately **FUNNY**!!

This is dedicated to **littleaznchinesegirl **I am hoping it will lighten your day a little bit more...LOVES YA!!!

And of course Pink Pocky thank you for the encouragement!!!

Oh and if you want listen to the song to get a feel of the story..it kind of helps...NOW ON WITH THE STORY...err ONE SHOT!!!

* * *

"**Too little, too late"**

'_Damn it Sakura what the hell. I only wanted to talk to you.'_ the raven haired man ran after the pink haired woman in the dark damp forest. Why did she run from him? Why did he care? Why in all that is sacred was he running after a woman that he found totally and utterly annoying and weak?

The dark forest thick with foliage, braches sticking from sides out on end, was annoying, especially when he was running after _her_. Running at full speed and will; nothing stood in their way to admit their feelings for one another. Everything was in the clear except for the stubbornness of two teen hearts. How can you admit to someone you gave the cold shoulder to your whole life that you love them and that they were the only person you thought about every waking day?

"Damn it Sakura!! Will you fucken wait up!!!" screamed the lone Uchiha, he was growing impatient and everyone knew that an impatient Uchiha was when all hell broke loose.

'_Why the hell did he have to come back? I was fine without him, I don't love him anymore. I finally grew up and realized that being alone is for the best.' _the young woman ran; jumping braches, dodging gaps, the whole 9 yards as some would put it. All she could do was run, run from the past.

---

_Come with me  
_

_Stay the night  
_

_Just say the words but boy it don't feel right  
_

_What do ya expect me to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
_

_You take my hand  
_

_And you say you've changed  
_

_But boy you know your begging don't fool me  
_

_Because to you it's just a game (You know it's just too little too late)_

_---_

That was it Sasuke had to stop her from acting like an idiot. His feet gaining more chakra, his eyes beginning to redden, and his heart beginning to ache with the absence of his cherry blossom.

"Sakura, Damn it!! Will you fucken stop running!!!" he was now next to her looking at the tears streaming down her face, and grabbed her arm.

She stopped.

Stopped from running.

Stopped from breathing.

She was tired of this, his mixed up emotions, his cold heart, everything.

Why had he always done this to her?

Why after so many years did he reappear in her life?

Why?

She turned looking in his eyes, the red sharingan eyes, the same eyes _he_ had.

"Why the hell did you come back Sasuke!!" her soft voice yelled out through the forest.

Sasuke knew the answer, but he was too proud to say it. Always being the proud one, never the person to admit what he felt. Never had he cared for someone with these emotions, this compassion. It was different from the feelings he held for his family, his stomach churned, and he released his grasp.

"Why?" he laughed as his anger rose. "Why the fuck do you think?"

How in the hell should she know, after all he left and became a missing nin. What was he expecting a welcoming party?

"How the hell should I know Sasuke? You wanted freedom I gave it to you. You wanted me to lay off, I layed off. You wanted me to stay out of your business I did. I loved you and you hated me so just go to hell!!"

---

_So let me go now  
_

_'Cause time has made me strong  
_

_I'm starting to move on  
_

_I'm gonna say this now  
_

_Your chance has come and gone  
_

_And you know..._

_---_

"What did you say?" The deep red in his eyes disappeared and obtained its dark charcoal tint

"You heard me Sasuke I don't love you now get the hell away from me!! Leave my life like you did 5 years ago!!!" with trembling hands she reached into her holster for shuriken.

"If you don't leave now, I will kill you and I don't care what happens afterwards."

"Sakura you don't have the balls to do that, because if you did you would have done it from the begin..."

From the corner of his eye he saw it, the shuriken she was holding seconds ago. It scratched him and hit the tree behind him.

"Fuck this."

That was it he was tired of her talking such nonsense, she wanted to fight he would give her one.

---

_It's just too little too late  
_

_A little too long  
_

_And I can't wait  
_

_But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
_

_You say you dream of my face  
_

_But you don't like me  
_

_You're just a good chase  
_

_So be real  
_

_It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)_

_Yeah yeaaahhh... It's just too little too late... Mhmmm_

_---_

He ran and dodged all the shuriken she had thrown at him, and disappeared.

"Shit where the hell is he? He couldn't have gone that far…"

She felt him, right behind her. His breath hitting the back of her neck, and the feel of his arms around her waist. Her hand dropped the shuriken she held onto the tall grassy, dirt filled ground. The sun peaked through the small spots of gaps, air surrounded their feet, and the smell of the forest intoxicated their senses.

"Thank you…"

This was all to familiar to the kunoichi her mind raced to the past when he was leaving Konoha, _'Thank you' _was all he said before he departed five years ago.

"Thank you?" she repeated "Thank you! What the hell are you thank…"

Sasuke stopped her in dead sentence as he kissed the side of her neck. How could he have this affect on her after so many years? How? She tried to forget him, but couldn't. She tried to fall in love, but every time she looked at another guy she felt like she was betraying someone.

---

_I was young  
_

_And in love  
_

_I gave you everything  
_

_But it wasn't enough  
_

_And now you wanna communicate (You know it's just too little too late)_

_---_

"Sakura I'm..." he couldn't say it, his vocabulary never consisted of forgiving words. Never.

Slowly she turned around and rested her head on his chest. Always and forever she would love him and nothing, no one could change that. The sun shined on the two, as if it was only for them, their moment to admit everything and anything.

"I still love you Sasuke." Her voice fighting back tears and pain. "When you left me that night I cried all the time hoping you would come back. Years passed, time changed, and you never returned. I decided to move on and try to love someone else, but I couldn't. My heart belonged to you, and you took it when you left Konoha five years ago." Emerald looked at Onyx, emotionless as always she presumed.

Little by little she moved from his grasp, his hands at his sides, her hands holding her heart. She looked at him and he saw all the pain that he put her through for the first time.

---

_Go find someone else  
_

_And letting you go  
_

_I'm loving myself  
_

_You got a problem  
_

_But don't come asking me for help _

_'Cause you know..._

_---_

"Listen to me Sakura I'm…I'm sorry." the last word barely audible, but not a whisper.

"What?"

"I'm sorry for hurting you, leaving you, everything. I love you, always had and always will."

Pink hair shadowed her face as she looked toward the ground clenching her fist. He knew she was angry; he would be too if the person you loved realized how much he was cared for.

Watery eyes shot a glance up at the man before her. The same man that never gave her the time of day when they were younger. The same man that hated her and called her annoying. Uchiha Sasuke.

---

_It's just too little too late  
_

_A little too long  
_

_And I can't wait  
_

_But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
_

_You say you dream of my face  
_

_But you don't like me  
_

_You're just a good chase  
_

_So be real  
_

_It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)_

_---_

She smiled at the realization of what was happening. Sasuke moved toward her, and stroked her cheek with his thumb while his palm wiped away the tears. Slowly he lifted her head and enveloped her lips, taking in every moment.

Her small hands instinctively entangled in his raven locks.

Slowly their bodies lowered to the soft grass below them never breaking the kiss. With every moment the kiss grew intense, his tongue waiting for permission.

She wasn't going to give in that easy, he will have to wait when she wanted to deepen the kiss. Pulling away she stared into his eyes.

"Are you going to leave me again?"

"Never." A lust filled smirk played across his handsome features. "So you think people come into the forest often?"

He kissed her once again this time taking it further, and caressing her body. Hands roaming her sides, his chest, all the right places they knew they wanted to explore.

---

_I can love with all of my heart, baby  
_

_I know I have so much to give (I have so much to give)  
_

_With a player like you I don't have a prayer  
_

_That's the way to live  
_

_Ohhhh... mmm nooo  
_

_It's just too little too late  
_

_Yeaahhhh..._

_---_

Little by little clothing scattered the forest floor. Moans and laughs could be heard, his hands working their touch as he felt every part of her body. He laughed at the new feelings and she cried at the new pleasures.

"Sasuke…" she breathed out "I…I…love…you."

"I love…you too…"

---

_It's just too little too late  
_

_A little too long  
_

_And I can't wait  
_

_But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
_

_You say you dream of my face  
_

_But you don't like me  
_

_You're just a good chase  
_

_So be real  
_

_It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)_

_---_

Sasuke released a satisfied sigh as sakura rest her head on his chest. The feeling of their bodies together felt so right.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn..."

"You sure we won't get caught?"

"Of course, what idiot would come into the forest?"

Sleep over took the both of them, noon turned to dusk, and crickets could be heard.

---

_It's just too little too late  
_

_A little too long  
_

_And I can't wait  
_

_But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
_

_You say you dream of my face  
_

_But you don't like me  
_

_You're just a good chase  
_

_So be real  
_

_It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)_

---

Little did the two know a certain blonde ninja was searching for the pink haired kunoichi. It was unusual that she stood him up for ramen; she did after all say it would be her treat. He thought maybe Tsunade baa-chan sent her to look for herbs, for their medicines. He glared to his left as a perverted sensei hummed a light tune.

"So why did you come again ero-senin."

"Because forests have rivers, rivers have waterfalls, and waterfalls have woman." Drool escaped him as he gave a perverted smirk. "And all of that gives me inspiration for my Icha Icha paradise novel."

Naruto rolled his eyes and continued searching. "Sakura-chan!! Are you here dattebayo?

The pink-haired kunoichi's eyes flew open at the sound of that voice.

Beside her, Sasuke raised himself.

They looked at each other, and then down at their bare bodies.

_Uh-oh._

Footsteps grew closer and stopped in front of the clearing.…Now, Cerulean eyes looked at horror as perverted ones whipped out a notebook, scanning every part of the moment that lay exposed in front of them.

"Sakura-chan?!! … Sa-Sasuke??!"

"Shit" The two shinobi both said in unison.

Nope.

It wasn't "too little too late" for the two to confess what they were both feeling.

It was just "too little too late" for them to leave.

* * *

Thats was the end of it!!! I hope you like it **R&R**!!! 

I am out of here for a while!!! Oh yea and as I was scanning through this story I had De ja vu...lols

_-Aly (alicia)_


End file.
